


3 Sentence AU Challenge 4

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [148]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More 3 sentences prompts, AU or otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brosca, Sten - scenes from an Italian restaurant

Everything has a name here:  _angel hair_  and  _little twines_ ,  _cooking pots_  and _corkscrews_ ,  _beans_  and  _barley_ ,  _pens_  and  _pies_. But there is no name for this moment with both of them watching the world go by, the sangria mellow as the breeze, the languid sun warm on his cheeks and like fire in her hair. And they’re both at peace with that.


	2. Brosca, Leliana - talking about faith

“How do you keep believing?” she asks the bard one night when the moon’s eye is shut and the stars have turned away.

“The Maker is in all his creations,” Leliana replies, eyes closed, “even in the trees, and the sky, and even in the stones.”

“Good thing he never showed up down there, I’da punched him out,” Brosca grunts, but she goes to sleep with that thought curled around her like a new, slightly itchy scarf.


	3. Mahariel, Sten - I gave my life to stand beside you

All this,  _all_ this—the dying and the scrambling and the heartache and the blood and the screaming and the hurt—was worth it. Because she was able to stand next to him, fight with him, free him from a cage and free her heart from one too, if only for a few swift wingbeats.

But Mahariel is not a woman of many words, so instead she lifts her weapon and drives it through the dragon’s skull, between its eyes, and the world fills with unholy light.


	4. Justice, Sten - whispers in the dark

The figure wavers before his eyes like a flame in a lamp, armoured as a Kithshok, one hand pointing at the Qunari. He speaks no words, but the manner is unmistakable:  _I will come for you._

Sten blinks and he’s awake, seventeen days lost, still in the cage.


	5. Rica, Sigrun - visit to the palace

“So tell me, Warden, how is my brother up there?”

“Coping, like most of us,” Sigrun begins. “But just the other day, in the back of the Keep…” She spins a tale so saucy she becomes the first and only person to make the Queen-Consort blush like a vein of rubies—and the only lady to have a standing invitation to visit Rica, any time.


	6. Isabela/Zevran - old west

Over a supper of jerky and cornbread, supplemented by a fiery nip of Zevran’s whiskey, Isabela laid out in excruciating detail how she would escape from her husband, what she needed of him, and what she was going to do with/to him later to celebrate. She sat back to gauge his reaction, one booted leg twined around the other like a spring vine.

“You won’t have my gun, but you’ll have every pointy object at my disposal,” Zevran said with a grin and an expansive gesture to his chaps.


	7. Rica, Sten - reunion

Harrowmont was a weak king, but a good man; he kept his word, even as the Assembly tried to bend him to their will. And being the sister and official house matriarch of Paragon Brosca’s house put steel in her spine and lava in her veins, enough to stand her ground.

So when many years later, a Qunari contingent came to discuss possible trade agreements concerning lyrium, she was the one who greeted them with not-so-little Endrin, and she was the first to see familiarity, then reverence, spark in their leader’s eyes.


	8. Sten/Tabris - goodbyes to Alistair at port

“He’d better take really good care of you or I’ll…” Alistair looks up at the Qunari standing calmly behind them and all his words fail him, the blighted little traitors.

“We’re going to be just fine,” Tabris laughs, pecking him on the cheek before running toward the great gleaming expanse of water.


End file.
